


flippin' sequin

by flyingoverthehorizon



Series: Late Night Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sequin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingoverthehorizon/pseuds/flyingoverthehorizon
Summary: Chanyeol is a grown man, but even grown men are allowed to get really excited over things.





	flippin' sequin

Chanyeol has seen too many children to count wearing shirts with sequin decorations on them. It’s pure chance that he finds a shirt in his own size with the same sequin designs. He is scrolling through clothing websites in search for something new and exciting, and so far he has seen a few things he might want, but nothing that really stands out to him. 

But suddenly it is there. The Shirt. It’s perfect, in all its childish glory. The motif is a wolf when the sequins are flipped one way, and a puppy flipped the other way. Chanyeol is 90% sure it’s a german shepherd.

It’s meant to be, he knows it! He feels like he wants size XL, but he’s unsure how the sequin will look if the shirt is too loose. In the end he goes for size L and adds the shirt to the cart. Before check out he takes one more look at the flip sequin shirts and adds one more thing.

~ 

“Minseok, come here. I wanna show you something,” Chanyeol says when he opens the box he got in the mail and realizes it’s indeed the flip sequin shirts.

Minseok walks over and puts his hand on Chanyeol’s back, standing behind him. “What is it, babe?”

Chanyeol pulls out his puppy/wolf shirt and holds it up for a moment before changing his mind and quickly trying to hide it. “Wait, look away and I’ll put it on. It’ll be a surprise!”

Minseok does as he’s asked and when he turns back around Chanyeol has his new shirt on. In the middle of his chest is a shiny picture of a wolf face. At a closer look Minseok realizes it’s shiny because it’s made out of sequin. “That’s cute,” he comments, unsure of what it is Chanyeol is so excited about. 

Then Chanyeol drags his arm across his chest, from the bottom of the sequin picture to the top of it, and it flips into a picture of a cute pup. There are a few stray sequins that haven’t flipped, otherwise it would have been a perfect transformation. Minseok raises his eyebrows.

“That’s really cute,” he says and looks at Chanyeol’s beaming face. “It fits you perfectly, babe. People seem to think you look big and intimidating but we both know you are a soft puppy on the inside.”

Chanyeol grins and starts rummaging in the box again. “I got you one too.” Minseok is slightly worried it’ll be something cute.

Chanyeol pulls out another shirt. “Look, hyung! They even had with footballs on them!”

It is indeed a football. And when it’s flipped it says ‘Football is life’ in a white circle. Minseok finds it a little too cute and cheesy, but he loves the thought, and he’d be damned if he didn’t ever wear it. He’d do it for Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw too many shirt with reversible sequin designs to NOT write something. [Here's](http://www2.hm.com/en_us/productpage.0682588002.html) an excellent example for you!


End file.
